


The Mansion

by Pretty_Odd



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Midnight Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: The boys all live together in a mansion and do stupid stuff, there's gonna be more stories for the mansion if people like it.(Inspired by the TFIL videos on YouTube)





	1. Hide And Seek

Tyler visibly deflated as he started counting, he couldn’t believe his friends had talked him into this because they were not supposed to playing fucking Hide and Seek at their age. Of course Josh and the others had talked him into this and he reluctantly agreed because he couldn’t say no to his best friend’s puppy dog eyes. Tyler could hear the frantic scramble of footsteps around him, then the creaking of the gate as his friends made their way into their mansion home. Tyler loved his friend’s the way any mate would, all of them had been high school friends, gotten good jobs and bought a mansion together. There were times were he wished he lived on his own because of lack of privacy but overall life was pretty good.

Tyler heard the gate shut and vaguely wonde if they had locked him out or not but he continued counting anyways. Once he counted to 180, because Gerard complained that 10 was not long enough to find a hiding place so they made it three minutes, Tyler opened his eyes. He stretched his arms and shouted into the chilly night sky.

“HERE I COME READY OR NOT!”

He walked up the path leading to the gate, thankfully the others had not locked him out. Slowly he pushed it opened then continued up the driveway finding his way through the maze of cars parked out the front. Tyler opened the door to the house, it was eerie, it was quiet, he was more scared of the fact that in this house were nine other people hiding. Any one of them could jump out from the corner and Tyler would shit his pants. He racked his brain whether anyone said anything about using a torchlight but couldn’t remember so he took out his phone.

The light only focussed on one area at a time, this mansion was huge and Tyler was pretty sure Pete said they could hide _anywhere_ on the property. The entrance to the mansion lead to a huge hallway, at the other end of the hall was the backdoor which was left slightly ajar. Tyler smirked as he made his way towards it, someone was outside. He opened the door more to give him enough room to pass through and crept out into the darkness like a panther. Tyler looked around, shining the light on any obvious hiding places.

He rubbed the back of his neck, hide and seek was supposed to be easy god damn it. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes, his head shot around but not before he jumped out of fright. He expected it to be one of his friends but no, it was the neighbour’s creepy blotchy brown and yellow cat. It was the ugliest thing in the world, a crooked bottom jaw, half of one ear torn off and back fur sticking up like bristles. Tyler sighed, “fuck off Crookedstar.” Yeah, the neighbour’s named it Crookedstar, after some cat from a book called Warriors or something, he didn’t understand it at all.

Tyler watched as Crookedstar stalked off, disappearing into the night, he then turned his focus back to finding the others. He walked through the backyard to the patio where the barbeque was, he gave a slight crooked grin when he saw dead leaves piled into one corner under a bench. Tyler shuffled over to the spot, kicking the leaves hard, he grinned even more when he heard a groan of pain come from the pile of leaves. He waited for a moment expecting the mystery person come out, after a minute or two passed he sighed, “get up.”

“OOooOOOoOOoOoooooOO, I’m a spooky talking patch of leaves,” said the voice. Tyler kicked the leaves again, there was another groan of pain, this time much louder and a shuffling under the pile. The voice was an octave higher, “dude you kicked me in the balls,” Brendon squeaked as he emerged from his hiding place. Tyler chuckled and patted Brendon on the back and gestured to him to get up. Once his friend had brushed the dirt and leaves from his body he walked over to the nearest tree and head butted it. Hard.

“Brendon what the fuck?” Tyler exclaimed, at that moment a person fell out of the tree, it sounded like he fell through every possible branch before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Brendon started laughing at that point and so did Tyler. Jack rubbed his shoulder blade and looked at the currently laughing boys, “fuck you.” Tyler cried laughing and turned to Brendon, “why did you do that? Did you know he was there?”

Brendon had to calm down before he could explain and even then there were a few giggles, “you guys said first person found gets thrown into the pool, and I remembered that and hit my head because I’m stupid and should’ve gotten a better hiding spot. I didn’t know Jack was there.” Jack pouted at Brendon and rubbed his shoulder, wincing a bit at the pain. Brendon gave him a sympathetic smile and turned back to Tyler, “now to find the others.” Tyler gave a quick nod, he lead the two back inside the mansion.

Like before it was eerily quiet, Tyler shone the light back down the hallway he had come through. Slowly, Tyler, Jack and Brendon creeped into the door way to the right of them. They walked into the kitchen and it was immediately evident that someone else was in here, the footprints on the fridge wasn’t a big give away at all. Not. At. All. Tyler searched, shining the light in every possible direction and opening all the closets, to which Brendon made the joke that no one would hide in there because everyone living here are out of the closet. If ya catch my drift.

Jack sat on the bench, the light from his phone shone upwards and that’s when Tyler spotted movement. The cupboards in the kitchen didn’t go all the way up to the roof and there were footprints on the fridge, Tyler put two and two together and jumped. Gotchya. “Come out dude I found you up there,” he said clearly, his angelic echoed through the hallway nearby. There was some scuttling on top, a wave of dust fell over the side before the new person jumped down, landing directly on the small bean standing underneath.

Tyler let out a squeak of terror before he was squashed under the weight of Frank. Luckily Frank was small and didn’t weigh that much, if it was Patrick he would’ve been in trouble. Jack looked up from his phone for a second before looking back down, uninterested in how the rest of the game played out, he’s probably waiting for Alex to be found. Frank rolled off of Tyler, groaning in pain for a second before jumping back up again like nothing happened; Frank really was just a small human with heaps of energy compressed in him. That’s two people who have fallen down now, Tyler is surprised that no one living here has ended up in hospital yet.

Tyler began to count who was left on his fingers, there’s still Pete, Josh, Gerard, Alex and Patrick, he couldn’t remember who the last one was because frankly there’s just too many people living here. Tyler headed towards another doorway that lead to the games room where Josh and Tyler had spent many nights playing Mario Kart. He checked every possible hiding place, behind the couches, in the cupboards, even behind the TV, no one was hiding here. Behind Tyler, Brendon, Frank and Jack were talking about the next game they should all play once Tyler had found everyone, it was called The Midnight Game or something like that. Tyler wasn’t paying much attention to them. He walked through the kitchen back out into the main hallway.

There was a small bar area inside but Tyler decided he’d check that later, he figured he’d have more of a chance finding someone upstairs. He ran half way up the stairs his footsteps echoed, a window there faced into the bar area. Tyler swore he saw something move there, he was about to run into the other room when he noticed it was Brendon crouching in front of the cabinet, playing with the handles of it. Tyler couldn’t understand the strange boy. He continued up the stairs, Frank and Jack were still in the games room, probably playing Call Of Duty or Halo. Tyler was alone now.

Which, he wasn’t all happy with since he was deathly afraid of the dark, but he soldiered on. Tyler was thankful he charged his phone earlier because if he ran out of power now, thus giving no torch light, he’d give up and join Frank and Jack. Tyler looked to where the chandelier was, hanging above the entrance to the house. He leaned over the rail and gently pushed it, enjoying the way it swung on its pendulum. He then went back to the task at hand, the closest room to him was Ryan’s room. Ryan! That’s the last person Tyler forgot. He slowly opened the door to his room, smirking at the light seeping out from under the closet door inside.

Tyler strode over to the light source, opening the closet to find a very tired looking Ryan scrolling through Instagram. Of course he was. “Found you!” Tyler squealed like a children, giggling while looking down at his friend. Ryan wore a confused look on his face, he pushed the clothes off him an got up. He scratched his head for a moment before turning to Tyler.

“What?” he mumbled sheepishly while rubbing his eyes.

Tyler laughed, “hide and seek?”

A thought flickered across Ryan’s face for a moment before he replied, “oh yeah.”

Tyler just shook his head, Ryan had forgotten they were even playing, “the rest are down stairs.” Ryan nodded absently and walked down stairs, Tyler heard Brendon shout out Ryan’s name and overly loud running. Tyler smiled to himself and continued searching through the second story of the mansion. The next room beside Ryan’s was Brendon’s, Tyler didn’t think anyone would be there and Brendon had already been found so there was no point searching there.

The next room was Gerard and Frank’s shared room, they weren’t dating but there was some speculation with the others that they were friends with benefits. Tyler wasn’t interested in that too much, he didn’t care but he let the others gossip like girls. He creaked open the door to their shared room, Gerard bed to the right and Frank’s to the left with a large window in between. A cool breeze came into the room through the window, he turned his head away from the coldness. He let out a sound somewhere between a snort and laugh, Gerard’s bed had a large human sized lump on it hiding under the covers. “I found you.”

Tyler waited for Gerard to come out from underneath but to his surprise it wasn’t Gerard. In fact, it was the smallest person in the house, smaller than Frank. Yeah, I know, that’s hard to believe. Patrick came crawling out from the sheets, wiping his nose and scrunching up his face. “Smells bad under there,” he groaned, very obviously regretting his hiding place. Tyler stifled a laugh and patted Pat on the back, comforting him. He walked out of the room, the smaller boy followed closely behind but that’s where they parted ways, Patrick headed down the stairs to join the other losers in the games room.

Tyler was more than halfway through the roommates now, he could count the remaining people with one hand, Gerard, Josh, Alex and Pete. The next room was Alex and Pete’s room. They weren’t dating, Alex and Jack were, but the two were childhood friends and bunked together, then Jack and Alex dated. Sometimes Alex would sneak into Jack’s room. Actually a lot of the time. Tyler pushed opened the door, nothing seemed off about the room. There was left over pizza from the night before, he furrowed up his face in disgust from that. Tyler looked over the top bunk, no one was there.

He was about to leave the room when he tripped over a suspiciously body-shaped blanket on the floor. If they weren’t playing hide and seek it’d look like a murder scene without the blood in here. Tyler kicked the blanket again, and then one more time for good measure. There was movement under the blanket, then it was flying up. The blanket settled over Tyler’s head, he could hear giggling coming from the other person, “you look like a ghost!”

Tyler huffed and pulled the soft ninja turtle cover from his head, throwing it somewhere across the room, “thanks Pete.” The boy sitting on the floor replied with a quick “you’re welcome” before jumping up and racing downstairs to join the others, Tyler sighed, he could really use a friend to talk to while searching. His wish was granted, Josh’s white husky Circa ran into the room, her tail wagging fast. She was a special dog, Tyler loved her because she had one brown eye and one blue eye, it looked cool to him.

“Circa! Where’s your dad huh? Where is he?!” He cooed to the dog, scratching behind her ear the way she liked it. Circa ran out of the room, jumping around Tyler’s feet, probably asking for treats. Tyler ran a hand through her soft white fur, once it was clear she was getting no food from Tyler she walked towards another room Tyler hadn’t searched yet. The boy followed the dog to Jack’s room, and smiled as soon as he entered. He was greeted with the sight of Circa licking Alex’s face wildly, her tail thrashed about madly.

“CIRCA! YOU GOT ME FOUND!” at the sound of Alex’s face there was loud running downstairs, Tyler counted under his breath….3….2…1 at that moment Jack burst into the room hugging Alex tightly. Tyler smiled warmly at the sight, then left the room to leave them be. Circa followed behind but veered off down stairs, probably joining the rest in the games room. The boy continued on his quest, he had two people left, Gerard and Josh. There were two rooms left, his and Josh’s and the guest room.

Tyler walked into his shared room, nothing had moved but that’s what Alex and Pete’s room was like. He slid his hand over the dusty piano in the corner of the room, he needs to get round to cleaning and fixing it sometime, it hasn’t worked in years. He stood still for a moment to see if he could detect any movement or hear anything. The only sounds he heard were coming from Alex and Jack stumbling down the stairs and Circa padding around outside his room. Tyler opened up the cupboards, empty. He checked under the beds, empty. Damn where are they?

He soon left his and Josh’s room, Tyler figured he should check the guest room; after all it was one of the last rooms he had to check. He walked through the doorway, two mattresses were laid against the wall leaving a large space in the middle of the room. There was also a balcony. Tyler shook his head and smiled when he saw the shadow of a person outside. He waltzed over, swinging the door open and accidentally hitting the person in the face.

“TYLER!” it was Josh, he could recognise the pink hair anywhere. Tyler grinned, his smile spanning from cheek to cheek, he gave his best friend a hug. Circa ran onto the balcony the large dog leaped into Josh’s arms and furiously licked his face. “Yes I love you too baby girl,” Josh put his dog on the ground, together the three walked out of the guest room and back down stairs. “So who have you found?” Josh asked, breaking the silence which was verging on the edge of awkwardness.

Tyler hummed in thought for a moment, “Brendon, Jack, Frank, Ryan, Patrick, Pete and Alex…. Oh and you of course.” Josh nodded, not really listening, they both walked into the games room where everyone was lost in a game of Rocket League. Tyler watched the guys for a moment, when he twitched. He swore he just heard a muffled “help!” Tyler stilled. There! He heard it again. He looked to the others to see if they heard it, Brendon was grinning evilly.

“Help!” another muffled shout. Brendon was laughing now and Tyler turned to him, raising an eyebrow. Brendon put down his controller and walked towards the bar area, Tyler following close behind. “Help! Please!” the voice was much louder now, clearer, it was Gerard. Tyler finally found the source of the sound and couldn’t help but laugh. Brendon joined in, actual tears of laughter were forming in his eyes. The others soon filed in to see what the ruckus was all about, once they saw they laughed too.

That’s what Brendon was doing earlier. He had tied up the handles of one of the lower cabinets, Brendon had locked Gerard inside. Tyler giggled for a few moments longer before untying it and letting the poor cramped Gerard out. Gerard’s black hair stood up in every direction, his eyes showed fear and he looked grumpily at Brendon. “I know you did this, fuck you.”

Brendon smirked, “save that for Frank.” Then he walked out the back door to the pool, the rest followed. They knew what was coming. It was time for the punishment, Brendon was to be thrown into the freezing cold pool for being found first. Gerard looked like he was going to enjoy this. The guys stood along the edge of the pool, Tyler looked at the water. He did not want to go in that.

He did go in that.

Brendon shoved everyone into the pool before they could react. They all went in screeching, Jack held his phone up out of the water, it was still opened to Instagram, does the man have no life? The eight guys in the pool looked at Brendon angrily. The all got out of the pool in unison, freezing cold water dripping from their bodies and scary grins on their faces.

Brendon was so gonna get it.


	2. Midnight Game, Part 1

Tyler was the first to reach Brendon, jumping on him and pinning him to the ground, soaking the poor boy in chlorine filled water. Alex and Jack reached them next, throwing their weight over the two, this was the beginning of the dog-pile. Josh casually walked over and sat on Alex's back, Pete sat in Josh's lap and Patrick sat down next to the pile, Brendon's muffled groan was barely heard. Ryan was walking in circles for some reason. Gerard and Frank had disappeared though, they probably went inside for a shower. Yeah.... they probably went to shower _together._ Tyler shuddered at the gross thought of what his friends could be doing right now.

The bathroom upstairs overlooked the backyard, Frank poked his head out from the small window, "that's a weird orgy." Then his head disappeared back into the room, Gerard and Frank's laughs rang clearly over the yard. Brendon tried mumbling a reply but no one could hear what he was saying, he gave a weak push. Tyler tried wiggling around but he was trapped between Brendon and Jack, it was getting really hard to breathe. Tyler began to squeal like a pig, afraid he might suffocate, everyone sitting above him laughed then got off, Josh picked up Tyler with ease and sat down with him in his arms. Tyler blushed.

"You know, anyone would think the two of you were dating...." Brendon started, wiggling his eyebrows after he composed himself. Tyler blushed harder, and got off Josh's lap, he swore he could see disappointment flash behind those brown eyes. Brendon smirked, that bastard, and stretched out his arms and legs. Patrick was still sitting on the grass talking to Pete while patting Circa and Buddy, Patrick's dog.

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

**THIS IS BUDDY AND CIRCA.**

****

* * *

 

"Fuck!" Pete shouted when Buddy peed all over his leg. Patrick's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth in shock, it looked almost comical.

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE PUPPIES PETE!" he put his hands over Buddy's ears mockingly. Pete gave Patrick a crooked grin and continued patting Circa who was in his lap. Tyler watched the scene, smiling warmly at the adorableness of it, which became less adorable when Buddy started sniffing Circa's ass. Alex, Jack, Pete, Ryan and Tyler were laughing. Josh shook his head and joined Pete who was holding his dog.

"Guuyyyysss I have a new game to play," Brendon started. Everyone ignored him, "guyyyyyss," he was ignored still. Brendon huffed then went inside to grab something, Tyler didn't really care he was too busy playing with the puppies, because in times like these dogs are far more important than friends. Brendon returned and threw a Frisbee into the pool, both dogs shot off after it. Stopping once they reached the edge, neither of them wanted their paws to get wet, all they could do was stare helplessly as the Frisbee floated in the center of the pool. Everyone turned around, death staring Brendon because he had ruined puppy-time.

".....let's play the midnight game?" his voice sounded so quiet now, maybe doing that wasn't the smartest idea. Pete and Patrick pouted, both of them feeling empty holes in their hearts where the dogs had once been, it wasn't as if the dogs died though. Josh and Alex looked on, interested in the concept of 'The Midnight Game.' Tyler already knew what it was though, he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, Brendon was _not_ going to make him play this game.

Brendon smirked and ushered everyone inside, no one bothered having a shower. Frankly, no one wanted to after Frank and Gerard's use of it. The second bathroom in the mansion had broken taps so no one would be able to use it. Brendon waited til everyone was seated before he began, he looked up at the clock, half an hour to convince them to play. Tyler looked pale, Brendon knew he remembered the game from their high school days.

"So, the midnight game, its a game where you summon a demon...." he began. He went on explaining all of the rules, Josh's eyes glinted with excitement the entire time. Alex's eyes reflected his. Jack and Tyler however were completely opposite to them, they dreaded what was coming, it was four against two at the moment. Ryan would always go on Brendon's side, and Alex and Josh clearly wanted to play. It was up to Pete and Pat for the deciding votes.

They voted yes.

Tyler and Jack got up, walking out of the room and going for a midnight run to McDonald's, because the excitement of the day had given them a big appetite. Sure. Meanwhile the remaining people headed to Pete and Alex's room, each taking candles and salt with them. They closed the door and started the ritual, each of them writing their names on a piece of paper. Brendon started, he took out a pin and pricked his finger, blood immediately welled at the surface, he put a dot beside his name. Ryan was next, copying Brendon's exact moves, although he didn't press down as hard so he didn't bleed as much.

Alex took the pin next, and pricked his thumb, then spread it over the paper next to his name, like how Rafiki the baboon put that stuff over Simba's forehead. He then gave the pin to Patrick who was sitting next to him, the blonde haired boy hesitated. He looked between his thumb and the bloodied pin uncertainly, Brendon was getting impatient.

"Hurry, we've got..." his eyes flicked down to his phone, ".... ten minutes before midnight." Pete sighed and took the pin, jabbing it into his own finger and telling Patrick it doesn't hurt before placing his blood onto the paper. Eventually everyone had a bit of their blood next to their names. Josh bit his lip to keep from laughing, the others turned to him. "What?" they all said in unison.

"Jesus you all sound possessed...." Josh chuckled darkly, "...I was laughing because the paper looks like some chick was on her period." The rest rolled their eyes at Josh's immaturity. When Brendon checked his phone again it was a minute to midnight (heheh that's a Linkin Park album, oh god I'm crying now). The six guys crowded awkwardly around the closed door, each of them knocking on it 22 times, the 22nd knock as soon as the clock struck twelve. They all quickly lit their candles and slowly opened the door. Was it just them, or did it seem creakier than usual?

When the door opened a gush of wind flew in.

All the doors were closed.

The boys looked between one another....did they make a mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised how much Tyler injures people in this xD


End file.
